1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a printout control server, and a computer readable recording medium on which a printout managing program is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
An MFP (Multi Function Printer) installed in a convenience store is one example of a conventional MFP whose number of printable copies (pages) is subjected to management (control). In this case, the number of printable copies is controlled within the limits of the amount of money deposited into the MFP or the amount of money recorded in a prepaid card.
In an MFP installed in a company office, data regarding the number of printable copies for each employee may be stored in the MFP, so that the MFP can control the number of printable copies based on the data.
Currently, many companies have plural MFPs installed in the office and provide an environment where a single employee can use multiple MFPs. However, in such an environment, there may occur a problem where an employee can access an MFP-A but cannot access another nearby MFP-B. Furthermore, it is a burden to load the data of the printable copies into every MFP installed in the office.